Arthur Pendragon
Powers & Abilities Demonic Power: Arthur has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. He has also shown some ability in crafting illusions, using one to draw Siegfried's attention during a battle in order to perform a sneak attack. Master Swordsman: Arthur is an immensely skilled swordsman, being considered Lucifuge group's Ace by Uma. In tandem with his speed, this makes him able to dominate many opponents. After his defeat by Siegfried, he trained his skills even harder, improving to the extent of overwhelming him. He has become able to fight stronger opponents like Ewald Cristaldi, a master swordsman who could skillfully use all of Excalibur's abilities. He showed enough skill to perform Tennen Rishin-Ryu techniques like those used by his master, Souji Okita. After his training with Vasco Strada, Arthur's ability has improved to the point of outclassing San Wukong, the current Monkey King. Enhanced Durability: While his durability is inferior to Uma's, Arthur has shown great tolerance to damage and pain, having withstood blows from even Adam Bael. He was also able to stand up and fight after a Chaos Break-enhanced Greed chopped off one of his arms, ran ice pillars through both his legs and sent him crashing into the ground with enough force to make a crater. Immense Speed: Due to his trait as a Knight, Arthur possesses superhuman speed. Having trained and developed his speed as the core of his technique-type fighting style, it has reached a level that Uma has dubbed God-Speed. His great speed has also allowed him to learn Souji Okita's Sandatzuki, a three-strike technique with only one initial movement. Holy Sword Wielder: After taking in the light-attribute crystal, Arthur became capable of wielding Holy Swords, even borrowing Elly's Durandal one time. Skilled Tactician: Arthur generally takes a tactical approach to combat, preferring to overwhelm his opponents with plans and objectives rather than overpowering them like Uma and Elly. During his second battle with Fαust, Arthur carefully observed Fαust's movements and used his demonic power to deploy an illusion as he himself hid within his Dragon Kinghts, allowing him to perform a successful sneak attack the moment Fαust let down his guard. Skilled Technician: Arthur is a technique-type fighter of great skill. He often spars with Uma, a power-type who can defeat him the moment he lands a solid hit, to train his skills in swordsmanship and melee combat at a much more effective rate. He has shown the capacity to incorporate large amounts of power in a skillful manner that suits his technique-type fighting style. Flight: Being a High-Class Devil, Arthur can use his 6 wings to fly. Equipment Born by Blade: Being Arthur's primary weapon and Ancient Relic, it has the ability to create an infinite number of Demon and Holy Swords with multiple properties at his disposal, such as the Light Eraser and Inferno Eater. The blades of these swords can also appear on any surface and create walls of swords. Later on it became an Second Gen Longinus named, Born By Bloodsmith, which allowed it to Create Multiple Element Swords, and Create Scythes, Axes and Dragons and Golems of Swords. * Light Eraser: A demonic sword with a dark blade that devours holy energy and other sources of light, the sword can also create multiple appendages that stretch out to absorb light from a long range. However, it's not strong enough to absorb the holy energy from a true Holy Sword. * Inferno Eater: A sword with a blade made of ice that is capable of freezing flames itself. * Replenish Calm: A sword that contains a miniature black hole which exhibits a strong gravitational force that sucks up almost anything. * Purgatorio: A demon sword with a blade made of fire with the power to melt ice, and evaporate water and Holy Water. * Damnation Sword: A gigantic two-handed demonic sword that's about more than two meters long and releases an ominous, destructive aura. However, it could not compare with Excalibur Destruction, and as stated by Elly and Dio. Wielding it requires a lot of strength at the loss of Arthur's speed, therefore leaving it unnecessary for his fighting style. * Sword of Betrayal: Arthur's irregular Scale Mail that allows him to create Holy Demonic Swords of different sizes and attributes. He achieved it during the fight with Siegfried, Valper Galilei and Samael, successfully "merging" his Ancient Relic with the light-attribute crystal formed from his deceased comrades. ** Durandal Birth: A combination technique between Arthur and Elly, in which Arthur sprouts countless Holy Demonic Swords that have been enhanced by Durandal's holy aura. * Scythe of Stone Fire: A scythe infused with Demonic Fire, and Holy Stone. * Mjölnir Copy. Creatures Multiple: A Sacred Gear Arthur received from the spirit of one of his deceased friends. It is the counterpart to Born by Blade and has the ability to create numerous Holy Swords of different attributes. * Betrayal Dragonic Trooper: Arthur's sub-species Scale Mail. It creates an army of Holy Sword-wielding Dragon Knights that can imitate the speed of the user or even their techniques, as shown during the battle with Trihexa. Arthur is still able to create additional Holy Swords while in this Scale Mail, and can let the Dragon Knights wield his Demon Swords. Arthur can also equip armor like the one worn by his Dragon Knights in order to protect his body or trick his opponents by hiding in the army.. However, he cannot use both Sword of Betrayal '''and Betrayal Dragonic Trooper''' at the same time. Incinerator's Anthem: Arthurs Third and Final Ancient Relic he Received from the Archangel Micheal. It can materialize into an Giant Broadsword, with an Cross for an Hilt, it has the ability to generate large amounts of powerful Golden Holy Flames that can Incinerate Devils and Angels with ease. Its divine ability to control Holy Flames also grants its user the capability to slay Satans and Ultimate-Class Devils and Archangels and Titan-Class Angels with ease in a way similar to the Zenith's St. Longinus. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devils Category:Knight Pieces Category:Ryu Academy Category:Yuri Lucifuge's Peerage